Cooling of an LED lighting device is important for stable operations and high quality of LED lighting devices. Conventionally, cooling of the LED lighting devices mainly focus on cooling of LED light sources, for example, by improving the shape, structure, and material quality of a heat dissipation lamp cup to optimize the cooling performance. Often, the cooling of the driving power supply of the LED lighting device is not considered.
Conventional high-power LED lighting devices may use a hollow heat dissipation lamp cup configured with a lamp holder to fix LED lightening components thereon. Driving power supply casing may be configured within the heat dissipation lamp cup. The upper and lower end of the driving power supply casing may be closed, while the wall of the driving power supply casing may be configured against the wall of the driving power supply accommodating chamber. When the device is in operation, heat generated by the LED light sources may be transmitted through the lamp holder to the heat dissipation lamp cup to dissipate. However, the heat dissipation lamp cup may have already held heat generated due to the operation of the device. It may then be difficult to effectively dissipate heat from the LED lighting device. The driving circuit board inside the heat dissipation lamp cup may be always surrounded by a high-temperature environment. Consequently, overtime, electronic components of the driving power supply may not work properly, which may affect the lifespan of the LED lighting device.